


Anathema

by therickykitty



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Angst, Desya is not okay, Fear demon - Freeform, Gen, He hides it well when he wants to
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-06
Updated: 2015-04-06
Packaged: 2018-03-21 11:49:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3691164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/therickykitty/pseuds/therickykitty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This came to me as an idea when I saw a prompt show up that asked what your character's tombstone would say in the Fade part of Inquisition. It grew from there as a way to examine him and what he's terrified of, and what that means for any future development. In short, the Fear demon draws something buried deep inside Desya Lavellan, and it becomes hard to bare it the further they go.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Anathema

“Do you believe you can _change_ anything? Make everything right as rain again, little Lavellan?” the voice boomed. It made Desya’s skin crawl, and it surrounded them at every turn and step in the Fade. It was everywhere, in their minds, seeping into the cracks in their skin, and he could tell it was beginning to take its toll on everyone. 

The Fear Demon certainly commanded the domain they had landed in, there was no question about that. Warped spires twisted upwards and hovered against a sky that turned Desya’s stomach, and the only residents were nightmares of what the elf assumed were the demon’s many victims across the ages. And the entire way the being seemed to creep along with them, all-seeing, all-knowing, taunting them and snapping at them…just like the spiders Desya and his group fought along the way. 

“But how can you? They all see what you are. **Mage**. **Dalish savage**. A pitiful creature who doesn’t belong anywhere. You are anathema to everything you touch. You are despised by _everyone_.” 

He tensed and gripped his staff tighter, and it was only the placating hand of the Champion on his shoulder that snapped him out of it. Desya knew his turn would come, the demon had chastised and taunted every member of his entourage, so he thought he’d prepared himself. His Keeper had warned him all his life never to listen to the demons in the Beyond. Deshanna told him they spoke only lies and wanted nothing more than a body to possess. He knew she was right, and yet everything it said - every word and carefully placed emphasis - had dug right under everyone’s skin and rustled them all into a quiet rage. 

And Desya knew what it said wasn’t true, but it dug its claws deep. The bastard dug deep inside, hollowed him into a pit, and found that one damning insecurity they each had. And the thing dragged it out, kicking and screaming and laid it bare and open for everyone. Desya didn’t need to look back to know they had all heard what it said: it didn’t make it any less humiliating. 

He turned and set his face in as much a mask as he could possibly muster, and took in each of his companions’ expressions. His throat seized: there was no blame, no pity, on a few of them even quiet understanding. That was the extent of their honesty he could bare, and settled on motioning them to continue onwards. The further they trudged into the bleak mire, the more tightly Desya felt his chest clench and uncertainty grip him close. He knew he was going to kill this thing when they reached it, but it was the unshakeable and quaking tremor in his hands that reminded him he’d have to look at his companions afterwards, and they each other.

The fear demon laid them all bare, and Desya was utterly terrified of what awaited them after they reached it.

**Author's Note:**

> Thoughts? I've yet to do a kind of fic that examines an OC, and I'd like any feedback on what you thought. I left it purposely vague of who he's romancing and what AU it's in. For more of my stuff, Desya Lavellan, or DA silliness, check out my tumblr at: rackyroo.tumblr.com


End file.
